1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silica and a fabricating method thereof, and particularly to a silica having metal ions absorbed thereon and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In processes of very large scale integrated circuit (VLSI), chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes provide overall global planarization of a surface of a wafer. Especially when semiconductor processes enter the field of sub-microns, CMP methods are an even more indispensable processing technology.
Currently, the CMP of a tungsten substrate is performed on the basis of Fenton's reaction (i.e. combination of Fe3+ and H2O2). However, a disadvantage of performing CMP in this manner is that there tend to be Fe3+ residues and hydrogen peroxide is consumed extremely fast.